Get You're Game On!
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: Lilly gets a new virtual realty game. A new version of Tamale Loco. X-2 & her play together. X-2 finally gets a hang of it after Dodgers plays, thinking that the fly catchers in the game are butterlies. Hope you like it!


**I hope you guys like it! I wrote this just today. Next, I have to finish "Woo Foo Woe", then, I can start writing "War Of The Worlds", which, I will try my best on!! Enjoy!**

**Get You're Game On!**

_In Martian Commander X-2's Ship…_

Lilly was running down the halls of his ship, with what looked like a CD case.

"MARVIN! MARVIN! LOOK WHAT I HAVE!" she shouted. She stopped. She looked in the mirror, straitened her hair & then continued to run at full speed towards the control room. When she made it to the control room, X-2 was sitting in his chair, relaxing, as it seemed. Lilly snuck behind the chair, got on top of it & then, she screamed,

"MARVIN! LOOK WHAT I HAVE!", sending him falling off the chair & bashing onto the ground.

"Owe…"

"Marvin! Look! I have a new CD!" Lilly held her CD in the air & pointed to it.

"Yeah, uh, great… what's it for this time?"

"Actually, it's a virtual game!"

"Okay…. What?"

"The new version of Tamale Loco! Now, it's virtual & you can actually go inside by putting on these helmets!"

"Okay, you do that…"

"Won't you play with me? Please?" X-2 got up & sat back down.

"Lilly, I am in the middle of something very important right now…"

"Oh, really? Like what?"

"Uh…….. I'm uh……"

"Marvin! It's clear you have nothing to do! Please play with me?"

"Lilly…"

"One game & that's it! PLEASE?"

"Oh, ok. I guess I really don't have anything to do…"

"YAY! THANK YOU MARVIN!"

"Don't mention it…"

_Later…_

"Ok, the game is all set up & installed. Now what?" X-2 said, finishing up installing the game.

"Now, I'll switch threw the options & set everything. You just out this on." Lilly said, giving him a virtual reality helmet.

"Um… ok…" He slipped it on & Lilly did the same. Then, she clicked threw the options.

"Ok, when I press play, prepare for battle!"

"Battle? Wait! What?" but, he was too late. Lilly pressed the button & they disappeared into the game.

"AAHH! WHAT? WHERE? WHO?" X-2 screamed when they were there.

"Marvin. We are in a Tamale Loco game… here, let me show you the ropes…"

"Um… yeah… where are they?" Suddenly, Lilly burst out laughing.

"Marvin! You are so funny!"

"What?"

"I didn't mean that literally! I meant I'll show you what you need to know, silly!"

"I… yeah…" X-2 blushed in embarrassment. They walked threw the game. Lilly jumped onto a platform.

"Come on, Marv! It won't bite!" she said.

"Um… ok. Say, how hi can we go in this game?"

"As high as it takes us. And if we fall, nothing happens! Isn't that great?"

"Okay…." Lilly jumped up three more platforms where there were several different kinds of food to pick up for points. She jumped up, collected a piece of cheese, jumped on a cat, jumped on chairs & ran all threw the game until she stopped at a very high platform next to two Whacking Dogs as she called them. X-2 was running after her.

"Lilly! How did you get up there?" he shouted.

"Just jumped from platform to platform!"

"Um… ok…" Lilly walked to the dogs & kicked both of them off the platform & grabbed the power ups, while she waited for X-2. He finally made it up there.

"Here, let me show you what it feels like…" she said, taking his hand. She then jumped off of the platform & landed on a chair, bouncing up into the air & landing on a platform with a garbage can on it. She winked at X-2 & threw a pepper at it, knoking it off, along with the bad cat inside.

"Um… wow…"

"I know! Isn't it awesome? You can do anything in this game!" then, she grabbed his hand & jumped off again.

"LILLY! I DON'T LIKE IT UP HERE!"

"OK!" Lilly landed on another platform, threw a Chip-of-Death at two Trash Can Cats & jumped onto a chair, sending her over a bell tower. She grabbed an extra life, then, she grabbed the string on the bell tower, & started ringing it.

_Later…_

"HEY! Where are we, now?" x-2 asked, frantically.

"Level 2! There are 4 levels! Let's go, Marv!" Lilly walked threw what looked like an oasis. She kicked a Whacking Cat & a Skateboarding Pig & then, she peppered a Scratch Cat.

"Lilly, why are you doing that?"

"Those are enemies."

"Oh…" Lilly then, landed right in the middle of two platforms & continued walking.

"Lilly. Can we just get out of this level?"

"Ok. Hang on!" X-2 grabbed Lilly's T-Shirt.

"Ready?"

"I guess…" Lilly then jumped up, landed on a chair, jumped on several enemies, landed on several more chairs, kicked a cat, landed on two more chairs & pulled the bell tower again.

_The Next Level…_

"Ok, Marvin. I want to take my time with this level."

"Well, ok." Lilly & X-2 walked threw the level. Lilly jumped on a platform, grabbed a been, an onion & two peppers. She jumped on a chair, grabbing some a cheese & several other things. Then, she jumped on three Scratch Cats & grabbed a pepper. She then sped up a little. She jumped onto a platform with a white rock on it & bombed it with a TNT.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"Um… yeah…"

"Look out!" Lilly shouted, pointing. Then, a big cat jumped onto him & whacked him onto Lilly.

"HELP!"

"I'll save you." Lilly said blankly. She waited for the cat to get in front of her, then, she threw a Chip at it.

"Um… thanks…"

"Can you handle that one by yourself?" Lilly asked, pointing to another Rock Cat. He threw a fish bone at X-2. He grabbed it & turned it back to the cat like a boomerang & it hit the cat's rock & knocked it out of the game.

"Okay… that worked…"

"Marvin, you Wanna get out of this level & go fight the Mecha Cat?"

"Which is?"

"You'll see…" Lilly grabbed his wrist & jumped threw the level at full speed, stomping out anything in her way & landed on the bell tower in a few seconds.

_Level 4: Mecha Cat Battle…_

X-2 & Lilly walked threw the level. Lilly was really taking her time, this time. She grabbed every weapon she could find.

"Lilly, why so many weapons?"

"Because we need them to fight Fang…"

"Who?"

"Fang is the cat that will be controlling the MK1, which is what I'll be fighting, unless you want to help…"

"Um… I'll help if I must…" Lilly walked threw the level, grabbing everything she could until, finally, she came to a few plat formed with some Ninja Cats. She kicked all three of them at once & ran to the top platform & peppered the Boom Cat. She ducked & waited. A big robot cat came walking towards her. It had a cat inside, controlling it.

"And I take it this is Fang?"

"Yep." Lilly said.

"You guys? You're who I'm fighting? This will be a piece of cake!" Fang said from inside the robot.

"That's what YOU think, Fang!" Lilly shouted. She jumped up, jumped on his robot, bounced back off & landed back on the platform.

"Gee, you're good! Let's see if you can handle--" Lilly jumped on him again & landed back on hr platform.

"Well, then, let's cut to the battle! OWE!" Lilly jumped on him again.

"Cut to the battle, my right! Here!" she then threw three peppers at him. He let out two small yellow sakes out of the bottom of the robot. X-2 beamed.

"Lilly… I don't like snakes…" he said. Lilly looked at X-2.

"HA! Bet you can't fight me AND save your little friend at the same time!" Fang said.

"Guess again, feline!" She threw several peppers at him & jumped on him, making half the robot fall off. The only thing left was the head, which flew up into the sky & dropped bombs on the ground.

"Marvin, get up!" Lilly said, helping him up.

"The snakes!"

"Enough about the snakes! LOOK!" she pointed to Fang, who was sending a bomb straight for them. They both dodged in different directions.

"OK! BACK TO BATTLE!" Lilly shouted. Fang dropped a bomb down towards her. She dodged & tripped on a rock. Fang dropped another bomb towards her.

"LILLY!" X-2 screamed. He pushed her out of the way & it hit him.

"How come that didn't kill me?"

"Um.. In this game, to lose a life, you have to lose all of your energy. And you get extra lives."

"Really?"

"REALLY! RUN!" X-2 dodged & Lilly threw a TNT at Fang's robot. She looked at his energy bar.

"_A couple more shots & he's history!" _she thought. She jumped up & threw a chip at him. Then, she jumped on him & his robot fell to pieces.

"WE WON!" Lilly yelled.

_Back to reality…_

"Lilly, that game was quite…."

"Awesome?"

"I… was going to say…"

"Can we play again? Please?"

"Lilly, I don't like it in there…"

"Ok, I'll get Dodgers to play…"

"Why would Dodgers play?"

_Later…_

"Stho, I get all the curly onion frittersth I want, right?" Dodgers asked as Lilly put the virtual reality helmet on his head.

"Sure, Dodgers… after all, it's FUN!" X-2 sighed & walked back to his chair & sat down.

"Come on, Dodgers! Ready, Set, GO!" Dodgers & Lilly disappeared into the game while X-2 sat in his chair, thinking about how cool Lilly was in that game.

"_Wow… the way she fought that big cat… was… amazing…" _he thought.

_In the game…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dodgers kept screaming.

"DODGERS! You can stop screaming, now!"

"WHAT?"

"We are in a game. Nothing bad can happen."

"Really?" Dodgers asked, sarcastically.

"Really. Now, come ON!"

"Coming… WAIT! There are no butterfliesth in this game, are there?"

"No…."

"Good!" Lilly had an idea then. She grabbed Dodgers' hand & jumped all threw the game.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Dodgers screamed. She grabbed the bell tower string & pulled it, making it ring.

_At The Protectorate Headquarters…_

I. Q. was studying some cells, when he heard the Cadet, knocking on the door.

"Come in…"

"C-C-Captain Dodgers is at Lilly's again…" Cadet said, walking in.

"Dodgers!" I. Q. said coldly.

"Go get him…"

"Aye, aye!"

_On Commander X-2's Ship…_

Dodgers was clinging to Lilly.

"Ok, Dodgers didn't like the game because he saw a butterfly…"

"Well, I'm not surprised…" X-2 replied. Dodgers' ship appeared in front of there's. Cadet appeared on the screen.

"Is C-C-Captain Dodgers here?"

"CADET! There are BUTTERFLIESTH in that game!"

"W-Wie-What game?"

"My new game…" Lilly said.

"B-B-Butterflies?"

"Actually, they were fly traps. One caught Dodgers & he thought it was a butterfly & zoomed me right threw the rest of the levels."

"What'sth a fly trap?"

"A fly trap is a plant, Dodgers…"

"Oh…………….. Well, then, no butterfliesth are gonna get me, then!"

"Whatever!"

"Go ahead & take him! He's driving me crazy!" X-2 said.

"Look who'sth taking, buster!"

"C-Captain, prepare for evaporation…" Cadet said.

"Gee, ok, Cadet. As long as I don't any butter--" Then, he was evaporated into his own ship.

"--Fliesth. HEY! Where are we?"

"W-We-We're in our ship…"

"Oh, ok. Well, sthet a course for home… or… wherever we're going…"

"Ok, C-Captain." Dodgers ship disappeared into space.

"Well, Dodgers is gone & I need a break…" Lilly said.

"Good, cause so do I…" Lilly walked into her room. X-2 just fell asleep in his chair.

_Later…_

"COMMANDER!" the queen yelled at X-2.

"AAHH! Oh, what is it, your highness?"

"Why are you sleeping on the job?"

"Um… I have nothing on me currently…"

"Well, ok. I'm just checking."

"Ok." The queen then left the screen. Lilly walked out of her room.

"Hey, Marvin? Can you play one more game with me?"

"Well, I guess…" He got up & they put on there helmets. Then, they disappeared into the game once again.

"Ok, Marvin, can you try & do a move like me? Maybe you'll grow to like it!"

"Fine… what do I do?"

"It will be easier to show you like this!" Lilly grabbed his arm & jumped all threw the level, grabbing all the goodies in her path & jumping on everything in her path as well. She landed on the other side of a trash bin.

"Ok, you try! I can keep up!"

"Um… ok…" He jumped up & landed on a chair, bounced off & tried to fly.

"MARVIN! LOOK OUT!" Lilly jumped up & caught him before he fell into a trash bin. She landed on the other side.

"Um… in this game, trash bins, watering holes & just holes make you lose a life if you fall into them."

"Now, you tell me!"

"Ok, try again & let your fears leave you… nothing bad can happen if you don't worry…"

"O-kay…" X-2 jumped up again, with Lilly following him. He landed on a chair, onto a high platform & kicked a dog. Then, another.

"Wow! This IS easy!"

"See? I told you, didn't I?" Lilly said, jumping next to him.

"I suppose…"

"Come on! Let's get threw this game!" Lilly jumped off.

"Right behind you!" X-2 did the same. They both landed on a Scratch Cat.

"MEEEEEEEEEW!" Lilly & X-2 laughed when they heard the cat squeal. Then, X-2 threw a chip at a pig & they both laughed again. Lilly & X-2 jumped into the air, as if to be flying & grabbed the bell tower.

_The Next Level…_

X-2 threw another chip at a Whacking Cat. He laughed because of how funny the cat was.

"Ok, how's about we speed threw the next two levels & then, go kick Fang's butt? Again?" Lilly asked.

"Sounds good to me!" They held hands & then, they both jumped up into the air. They zoomed threw the level until they found the bell tower. They jumped over it, grabbed an extra life & grabbed the bell tower string.

_The Next Level…_

"Ok, Marvin! Let's zoom again!" They did the same as they did in the last level. They zoomed as fast as they could, picking up anything I there path. They landed right in front of the bell tower.

"Pull it!" Lilly said.

"Ok." X-2 pulled it & it rang for a few seconds.

_Level 4..._

Lilly & X-2 sped threw the first parts of the level. They made there way to the Ninja Cats & kicked all three of them.

"You take care of him now & I'll do his next version!" Lilly said.

"OK!" Fang's MK1 charged his fist at him. He jumped up & hit him with a TNT. He threw several more at him. Then, the head fell off & Fang then controlled the bottom. He sent the fists threw the ground & they hit X-2 & Lilly.

"With this version, you have to move fast!" Lilly said. X-2 jumped around & dodged Fang's punches while Lilly fought him. She kicked him, jumped on him & threw weapons at him. He had a few more points left. She jumped on him & threw two chips at him, sending the whole thing out of the game. X-2 was still jumping around.

"Marvin, he's gone…"

"Great, so I can stop jumping, now?"

"Yes…" He landed in front of Lilly. They gave each other a high five 7 before they knew it, they were transported back to the ship.

"That game rocked!"

"Yeah, I never knew how fun it could be!"

"Let's play again!"

"I'd love to, Lilly, but, as for now, I'm bushed. I'm going to take a nap."

"Ok… I'll be playing if you need me…" X-2 walked down the halls. Lilly put her helmet back on & played more.

In The Game…

"Hope Marvin gets a good sleep while I kick these bad guy's butts! Hm-hm!"

_The End._

**There isn't much Dodgers in this episode, but, I decided to add his lisp. It's funny! "BUTTERFLIESTH!" Funny! LOL! bye!**


End file.
